Falling Bottles
by MarlyCook
Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there’s someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.
1. Consequences Of Actions

**Disclaimer: I own Jason, Nikki, Maggie, and I made up the Rehabilitation Center . **

**Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there's someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.**

**A/N: Okay, here I go again, creating a new idea before many of my other ones are finished. I **_**do**_** plan on finishing every one of my stories … I just need a little inspiration to get me back on track with them. **

**I have been working on this for months. Short, I know, but it took me a long time to figure out what I wanted out of this story. Hope you like the outcome. **

**Thank you to my BETA, CharliLee**

* * *

Everything was a blur at this point. He knew he was at the bar he spent his Saturday nights at. He knew he was with his friends and a few girls that he had never met. He also knew that there was a blonde girl sitting on his knee. Jess picked up the glass of whatever was in front of him and took a large gulp. It burned going down his throat. That was a sensation that he had become accustomed to. 

He looked up at the entrance and saw his brother walk in with his friend. When his brother got a good look at who was here, he came over and glared. "What the hell, Jess? I thought you had to work. You said that was the reason you didn't come to our cousin's 16th birthday party earlier today. Have you been here all day? Wait, don't answer that. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"One more drink and I promise I won't have anymore." Jess said to his brother with a smirk on his face. His speech was a little slurred, but not so much. Tonight he took the drinking lightly. It was only his fifteenth or sixteenth beer. Honestly, he lost count after his tenth.

"Damn, Jess. Enough is enough. Let's get you out of here." Jason, Jess's brother, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar. Once they got out into the streets Jason let him go and he stumbled a bit into the wall, "Will you ever grow up? You're twenty-six years old, Jess. It's time to stop partying like a college kid on spring break."

"Says the man who has it so easy, right Jason?" Jess shook his head and walked down the sidewalk to keep up with his older brother, wobbling slightly, "You didn't get your life together until you were twenty-five. I'm just taking a bit longer. You've been sober for three years. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Jess. I've seen that there is more to the world than partying. It's all you've done since dad died. Do you even miss him?" Jason asked turning and looking straight into the eyes of his younger brother.

Jess just stared at him with no emotion in his eyes and walked into the bar they were passing. Jason shook his head and walked on. Jess was hopeless, he shouldn't even try anymore.

**

* * *

**Jess woke up with a pain shooting from the end of his eyebrow to his jaw. He held his head to steady it, keeping his eyes closed shut. He knew once he opened them that he would see a spinning room and two of everything. After about five minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, trying to remember what happened last night. 

He caught sight of a brunette girl scurrying around the room frantically trying to shove anything and everything into two bags that were sitting on a coffee table. He stood up and walked over to her, "Morning Nikki." Jess smirks and watches as she sends him a death glare. He ignores it, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, our brother found you passed out in an alleyway with a bloody lip and a black eye. He was too fed up to deal with you so I got to bring you home. Lucky me, right?" she said the last part with a little bit of sarcasm. Out of Jason, Jess, and Nikki, Nikki was the oldest at thirty-one. Jason was twenty-eight, and Jess was twenty-six.

"I'm sensing sarcasm, but I am going to ignore it." He laughed a little and looked at the bags she had sitting on the table, "What the hell is all of this for?"

"We're going on a little trip. Put some pants on and meet me downstairs in five minutes." She grabbed his bags and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Once Jess was in the taxi with his sister she started in on him and how irresponsible his choices in life were. Like always, he ignored half of it, but some of her insults cut him a little too deep. 

They pulled up to a stone building and the sign said 'St. Daniel's Rehabilitation Center.' Jess turned to his sister with wide eyes, "You're sending me to rehab?" He shook his head and opened the door before she could answer him.

"Jess this could be good for you." She said, getting out and following him to get his bags out of the trunk, "You need to stop this drinking and taking the pain killers in your cabinet that were prescribed to Jason … there were three empty bottles, Jess. Jason said he only had two of them."

"I'm a big boy, Nikki, stop trying to take care of me," he snapped and slammed the trunk door closed. "How long do I have in this hell hole?"

"Thirty days." She sighed and kissed his cheek, "Just try, Jess." She got into the taxi and rode off; leaving him by himself with all of these … people he didn't know.

_Shit. _Hethought looking around at the place. He walked in the double doors and went up to the counter where a plump lady stood. She turned to him with a warm smile, "Hi. I'm Maggie."

"Yeah. Hey. I'm Jess Mariano, checking in."

She looked down in her book and grabbed a key off the stand beside her computer, "Follow me." She walked up the steps with him following her close behind, "I'll show you to your room and then you must get ready for tonight's meeting." She opened the door and walked in, "This is your room; you are responsible for keeping it clean."

Jess nodded, listening to her and looking around at the prison-like room. He sat down his bags on the bed and looked at her, expectantly.

"No sexual relationships with other people in the establishment. But then again, I guess if you did I would never find out." She looked at him with her big brown eyes, "No cell phones, either."

Jess sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. He tossed it to her after turning it off. "I better get that back when I leave."

"You will hot shot. I guess that is all. Oh, wait, tomorrow you meet with your counselor. Nine A.M. sharp. Do not be late." She walked over to his bags and dumped them out. She took out a pill bottle, a flask, and sharp objects. Then she smiled and left the room.

Jess sighed and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw a woman with dark hair that fell just above her shoulders and bangs that swooped to the right side. She was petite and very pretty. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

He walked out into the hall and looked around at the different people. When he went down the stairs he saw people sitting in a circle talking about their previous addictions. Then he turned the corner and saw the same girl he had seen earlier. Jess smiled at her, "Hi." 

She turned and he met the bluest eyes he had ever seen, "Hi, are you new here?"

"Sure am. What about you? How long have you been here?" He asked with a small; mischievous smile playing on his lips.

She returned the smile. "Oh … a while." She looked him up and down once and turned to walk away from him.

Jess raised his eyebrows, "Hey, I didn't get your name!" He called after her retreating back.

The girl didn't answer him, instead she kept walking away not even looking back.

_Man, I need a drink. _He thought after she was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Different? I know. But it's AU so it's supposed to be different. I bet you can't figure out who the girl is … Review, please. 


	2. Realizing The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own Jason, Nikki, Maggie, and the Rehabilitation Center. Also, a few other minor characters in the story. **

**Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there's someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They make me update a lot faster. **

**Thank you to my BETA, CharliLee.**

**---------------**

The meeting was exactly what Jess had imagined it to be. Not only were they lecturing about how much drugs and alcohol were bad for you, they were also giving sappy stories that would make you change your mind about the life you have been living.

It didn't make Jess change his mind, that's for sure. He still itched to have his hand around a bottle of anything with alcohol inside. He imagined having the rim of a bottle pressed against his lips. He longed to have the cold liquid run down his throat.

Jess shook himself out of the daydream and walked to his room. He dug around in his pocket for the key to the lock. When he didn't find anything in either pocket he groaned and sighed, "Dang it!" He kicked the door one time and walked away.

He walked downstairs and to the front desk where Maggie was checking someone in. He tapped on the desk until she looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Mariano?" She smiled and took a headphone out of her ear.

"Just call me Jess. I seemed to have lost my key somewhere can I have another?" He asked, nonchalantly.

She frowned slightly, "Everyone is responsible for keeping up with their personal belongings. I will give you this key free, but if you lose this one you will have to pay five dollars for another." She handed him another key and nodded to him.

"Thanks, Maggie. It won't happen again," He said and walked away from the desk. He tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his face, but he couldn't. The people in this place were too happy. Not the new patients, of course, but everyone else … was just odd.

He laughed bitterly as he got to his room and went inside. "I'm not going to make it here." He groaned to his self and went to the bathroom.

----------------

Jess woke up with a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the clock beside him that read 5:00 A.M. Jess stood up and walked into the bathroom. He immediately bent over the toilet and gagged a few times before anything came up. He repeated this about three times and then just laid his head on the toilet seat.

He groaned and breathed heavily, holding his head to make the blurriness go away. After he leaned over and threw up a few more times, he fell asleep. Right there on the cold bathroom floor.

------------------

He opened his eyes and sat up, slowly. Jess looked around to figure out where he was. He stood up and felt his whole body crack from the sudden movement. First he washed his mouth out and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Walking into the bedroom, he caught a glimpse of the clock. 8:48 A.M.

"_Oh, wait, tomorrow you meet with your counselor. Nine A.M. sharp. Do not be late."_

_Damn. _He thought as he got dressed. He walked out of his room, making sure he had his key in his pocket.

Once he got to his counselor's office he knocked one time.

"Come in." He heard a female's voice on the other side of the door. He walked in and came face to face with the same girl he saw yesterday.

Jess smirked, "So, we have the same counselor?" She wouldn't answer him, so he sighed and tried again, "You know sooner or later you are going to have to talk to me."

The girl just smiled and walked behind the desk. She looked at the clock, then at him. Sticking out her hand, she spoke, "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, your counselor."

"You're shitting me," he deadpanned and looked at her small hand in front of him. He took it, carefully and shook it.

She ignored his comment, "So, you're late. Didn't Maggie tell you not to be late? I hate when people are late." Rory gestured for him to sit down.

He sat down in the chair and cleared his throat, "I'm Jess Ma-"

"Jess Mariano. I know," she said, laughing a little, "I have your file right here."

"Oh, well, sorry I am so late, Ms. Gilmore. I overslept." Jess looked around her office. It kind of surprised him that she worked here, but then again she didn't look like the type to be sent here. He looked up at her and watched as she took off her coat and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So how old are you?" He asked and continued to look around the small office.

"Twenty-seven, so call me Rory." He was about to say something else, but she cut him off before he could, "So I suppose you know the rules, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied.

"Good. You will be put in a group. You will attend all of the classes that we have for you with this group." She turned around and grabbed four books off of the shelf behind her. Rory faced him and set the books on her desk. "Read those," she said.

"What are they?" He looked through them and read each title, "What is this crap?"

"This _crap_ is what you have. Your, as some people would call it, addiction or … disease."

"So I drink every now and then … what's the problem?" Jess questioned, getting a little aggravated.

"You've woken up on several occasions in the middle of an alley, or you've woken up not knowing what happened the night before. You take pills with your alcohol. You know you could kill yourself?"

"Thanks Dr. Phil, I really needed that." He said, sarcastically.

"God, I get so sick of that little act. That smart ass bit … it gets old. You aren't the only one here that doesn't want to be here. So I suggest that you stop trying to be so complicated and let us help you. Do you want to die at the age of twenty-six?"

He sighed, heavily, "No." She stared at him for a long time, waiting for him to say something. "I can control my drinking. If I really tried, I could control it. I'm a writer. Drinking is what writers do. I can control it."

She just looked at him and sighed, "Your group session is in an hour. You better go."

"What is it? Some self-help shit? I don't need that."

Rory shook her head and looked up at him, "You need help." She sighed and looked down at desk, again.

"Whatever," he said as he grabbed the books and walked out of the office, slamming the door.

-----------------

He walked into a store that was in the building. It looked almost like a gift shop, but once he was inside he saw that it was for things people might need. He walked up to the counter and looked at the boxes of gum, "I need something. Anything."

The woman turned around and grabbed two boxes of gum, "Here you go. That'll be four dollars and twenty-eight cents."

Jess dug around in his pocket and found the wad of money he had shoved in there this morning. He pulled out a five and handed it to her, "Keep the change." He walked off with the boxes of gum and went to his group session.

Once he was inside he sat down beside an older man who was scratching, no, clawing his arms. Jess looked the man over and decided to never be addicted to hard-core drugs.

Everyone was talking about their addiction and how they got to rehab and how long they have been doing it. Once it was Jess' turn he just stared at them like they were all crazy.

The woman in the front of the room smiled at him to encourage him, "Jess, this is a time where we let it all out. Our past and what drove us to our problem. Anything you would like to share?"

"No," he deadpanned and looked around the room, "Not today."

"Maybe another time," she looked to the man beside Jess, "Your turn, Eddie."

Jess rolled his eyes and sunk further into his chair.

------------------

Jess walked back to his room later on during the day. He unlocked the door and noticed his hands were shaking. He couldn't get the key in the hole. Getting frustrated, he slammed himself into the door and just slid down. He looked at his hands that were shaking uncontrollably.

Tucking them under his arms, he rocked a little trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes tight when a sharp pain started throbbing in his temples. He groaned, loudly, and hunched over, also holding his stomach. The nauseous feeling was back.

He pulled out a piece of gum from his pocket and un-wrapped it with his shaky hands. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed hard, biting down until his teeth throbbed. He was close to crying because he had never felt this pain before. It was everywhere. Jess throbbed from his head to his toes. He was shaking furiously. _If this is what it feels like to be without drugs, then why the hell do these people want me away from them? _He thought as he started calming down a bit.

-----------------------

Later that night he couldn't sleep. He was shaking and throwing up. He couldn't sit still and was fidgeting every now and then. He needed something because gum was not helping at this point. He looked at the clock that read 3:52 A.M. He got out of bed and out of the room. Jess walked down the hall with his credit card in one hand and a bobby pin in the other.

He saw a door that led into his counselor's office. He slid the card into the crack of the door and opened it easily. Once he was inside the office he went over to the drawers of her desk and tugged on each one. They were all locked.

He got the bobby pin and picked the lock of each one. He opened the top drawer and saw nothing but papers, pens, No. 2 pencils, and his file with a few others. He opened the second drawer and found a bottle of Advil. He smiled a little at how easy it was to find drugs around here.

His hands still shaking, he tried twisting the cap off. It was harder than what it usually was. He hit it against the desk and tried getting it off again. Groaning, Jess used his teeth to get it open. It was still too hard. He felt too weak to do anything.

Rory walked into the office and saw Jess sitting down on the floor, shaking and trying to get the cap off of the bottle, "Jess?" She turned on the light and went over to him, "Give me that!" She tried to take it out of his hands.

He snatched it away from her, "Get away!" He felt like he was going crazy, "You don't know what it's like to be away from something you've done for so long. You have no clue how I am feeling!"

"Jess, come on. Give me the bottle, this will not help you." She took it away from him and set it on the desk.

"I need it, Rory. I really need it. Look at my hands, this isn't normal." He showed her his shaking hands and she just nodded.

"Jess, that's normal for a recovering addict. How did you get in here, anyways?" She looked over at the door and saw a credit card sitting on the floor, "Never mind."

Jess took a deep breath and looked up into her blue eyes, "I need help." He choked out.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was Jess realizing that he needed help. Next chapter we will get into the past of Jess and even Rory. Don't worry; Jess will not lose his ways so easily. Review, please. **


	3. Our Pasts

**Disclaimer: I own Jason, Nikki, Maggie, and the Rehabilitation Center. Also, a few other minor characters in the story. **

**Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there's someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They make me update a lot faster.**

* * *

Jess was sitting in the chair in front of Rory's desk and fumbling with the hem of his shirt. His hands were still shaking, slightly.

"Jess, when's the last time you ate?" Rory asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Two days ago," Jess said, not looking up at her.

Rory sighed and looked through her purse, "That could be a reason that your shaking so badly." She pulled out a Pay-Day and handed it to him.

Jess un-wrapped it, slowly and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed before looking up at her, "Thanks." He said.

He looked so innocent. Like a five year old who lost his parents. Rory took a moment to look him over. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"I bet you have no clue what I feel like."

"Actuall-" Rory started, but he cut her off again.

"I mean, of course you've had patients who are just like me and they've described how they felt, but you've never felt the pain."

"Well, I-"

"You can lecture us all you want, but until you are in our shoes you'll never know how hard it is."

"Jess!" Rory finally managed to get his attention. He looked up at her with a mixed emotion in his eyes. Pain, anger, confusion … it was all swirling around in his big brown eyes.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip before continuing, "I'm not supposed to share my personal life with my patients, but … I'm a recovered addict. Okay? I _have_ been there. I have had the withdrawals, I have stayed up all night with my head half-way in the toilet, and I've woken up not remembering what happened the night before. I know how you feel."

Jess just stared at her and let her continue what she had to say. "But look at me. I haven't touched liquor since I've been out of rehab. I started drinking after my boyfriend helped me steal a yacht, I stopped talking to my mother, and I dropped out of Yale. My boyfriend and I stopped seeing each other and I drank at least five bottles a night. One morning my room mate found me passed out in the bathroom after I had taken one too many pills and washed it down with vodka."

Rory stopped and took a deep breath to continue, "She told my mother about it and mom immediately sent me here. I wouldn't talk to her, I was so angry. I thought she sent me here because she didn't love me. I got forty days of rehab and surprisingly, I recovered. I started talking to my mom again and I got back into Yale. When I graduated I was twenty-two years old. And now I have two jobs. I'm a journalist and I work here. I drink wine every now and then … on occasion, but I can control it."

Jess nodded and looked down at his lap where he was crumpling the candy wrapper in his right hand. He sighed, "After I graduated high school I left and never came home. I was a stubborn ass hole back then and cared about no one, but myself. I traveled and didn't really keep in touch with my family, my older brother and sister or my parents. I called on holidays and that's about it. I'd mail them their gifts. When I was twenty-two, my father was diagnosed with cancer. My brother called and told me and all I did was call my dad once a week to check in. I never even went to check on him. How selfish is that?"

He rubbed his corners of his eyes and continued, "When I turned twenty-three I got a call from my sister saying that my dad had died. This was the same guy who used to be my hero when I was eight. Jimmy Mariano, the best dad anyone could ask for and I just left him. When I got home for the services my sister had told me that all he wanted to do was see me. And that he looked forward to when I would call him. After his funeral I drowned my sorrows with alcohol. Ever since then I drank and did anything I could to get that off of my mind."

Jess couldn't look up at her, because he knew once he did he would feel guilty for everything that he already told himself not to feel guilty for. But, he did. He looked up at her and she was staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said, softly.

"Don't worry about it," Jess replied. He was surprised he had opened up to her and actually felt comfortable doing it.

"We have family sessions tonight. Would you want anyone to come? Your sister? Brother? Mother?" Rory asked, hoping he'd want someone.

Jess thought about them all. His mother was never mad at him. Her sister forgave him already for being such an ass. It was just his brother who never really let it go. Jess nodded his head, "My brother."

Rory smiled, "Okay, I'll call him. Go get you something to eat in the cafeteria."

Nodding, he stood up. He smiled at her slightly and walked out of her office

* * *

"Is Jason Mariano available?" Rory asked, twisting the phone cord around her index finger and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes ma'am, one moment let me transfer you." The lady said.

After a few moments Rory heard the line click, "Jason Mariano."

"Hi, my name's Rory Gilmore. I'm your brother's counselor down here at the Rehabilitation Center." Rory said, sitting up in her chair and resting her elbows on the desk.

"Oh, hello, what can I do for you?" Jason asked, setting down his pen on the desk in front of him.

"Tonight is family sessions here and Jess said he wanted you to come. It's kind of like getting everything out of your system. Telling him what you feel about his addiction and the cause for it."

"No, I'm sorry … I have plans." Jason said, clearing his throat.

Rory sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Can't you at least try to make it? Can you re-schedule your plans?"

"I'm sorry. I can't make it." Jason said, pulling his tie loose on his shirt.

"Listen, Mr. Mariano-"

"Call me Jason." He cut her off.

"Okay, Jason, your brother has been carrying around guilt for something that wasn't his fault for a long time. He is trying to let go of it all and get help. Maybe you need to let it go, also," Rory bit the inside of her lip.

There was a long silence and then, "I'm sorry, Ms. Gilmore, I can't make it." And with that the line went dead and Rory slammed the phone down, aggravated.

* * *

Later that night, Rory walked down into the conference room and over to Jess. He turned and smiled slightly at her, "I came. Are you happy?"

Rory smiled at him, "Jess, listen, I'm sorry. Your brother said he had something he needed to do tonight and he couldn't make it."

His face fell, slightly, "Oh, its okay. I understand. I knew he probably wouldn't come anyways."

She reached forward and laid her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jess looked down at her hand and she quickly jerked it away. He smirked a bit and walked past her. He turned around before he left, "Thanks, Rory." He smiled a little and continued to walk away from her.

Rory watched him walk away and then turned, bumping into a man, "I'm so sorry." She laughed a little and looked up at him, "I am so clumsy."

The man looked down at her, "Nah, its fine. I'm here for a Rory Gilmore." He looked around the room.

"Oh, well." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Rory Gilmore. And you?"

"I'm Jason Mariano." He shook her hand, "I thought about what you said."

Rory broke out into a smile, "Oh good! Jess just left, let me go get him. Thank you for coming." She walked away from him in search of Jess.

Jason just watched her walk away, smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you got the history of both of them! Review, please! Reviews make me very happy. **


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I own Jake, Nikki, Maggie, and the Rehabilitation Center. Nothing else, so please don't sue.**

**Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there's someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far.**

**Also, one more thing before I start the next chapter. This is for Literati and naley forever: "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry!" You'll see why in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Jess was sitting in front of Jason with his head resting in his hands. This wasn't going how he wanted it to. Rory was sitting to the right of Jason and to the left of Jess. She was sighing every few minutes to indicate that she didn't like the outcome of this either. 

"Jess, as much as Nikki and I hate to admit it … you were dad's favorite. I know he'd say that all his kids were his pride and joy, but you were the one that dad never let down. When you left, he tried to make mom understand that you were just going through a phase and you'd be home soon. After he got cancer … you still didn't come home! He died, Jess … he died! And you weren't even there on his last days." Jason shook his head, "I always envied you. The respect dad held for you. The proud look in his eyes when someone would mention the book you wrote. I wanted that. You had it and you took advantage of it."

"And if I could go back I would change it, Jason!" Jess added, getting angry that he had to throw this all in his face.

Jason sighed, "That doesn't help."

"I was messed up, Jason. You know that. I was angry at the world and didn't care about anything. I was young," Jess said, looking down at his hands.

"I know. I know, but after that you still shut us out. When we tried helping you get over this drinking. You just ignored us and had your own fun. The family missed you."

Jess wet his lips and looked up at his brother, "I couldn't be around you. You had all of these memories of dad in his last weeks or few years in his life and I didn't. I wasn't around. All the memories I had of dad were up until I was seventeen and totally left him out of my life."

Jason nodded, he finally understood Jess. He was finally getting to know the reason for his actions. Still, he didn't agree with them, but he understood, "I get it."

With a surprised look on his face, Jess stared at him, "You do?"

"I'm still not happy with the decisions you made, but you're trying now. So if you want me to forgive you … I do." Jason smiled a little.

"Good, because I kind of missed my big brother," Jess said, smirking.

Rory smiled and got up to let them have some time to catch up. She walked around the room and went outside to get some fresh air. She took out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered, sounding distracted.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking,'?" Rory asked, laughing a little.

"Hey hon. How are you?" Lorelai smiled and put down whatever work she was doing.

Rory sat on the railing, "I'm good, just hadn't talk to you in two days. I wanted to say hey."

"Well, hey." Lorelai laughed, "You're still coming down for Christmas, right?"

"Marked on my calendar," Rory replied, pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"Good, because this year is your little brother's first Christmas," Lorelai grinned and thought of her baby.

"I know. I'm excited. Well, mom, I better go the job is calling." Rory smiles, "Love you."

"You too, kid. See you soon." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Rory turned around and bumped into Jason, again, "We need to stop running into each other like this." She laughed.

"Sorry, that time it was my fault for sneaking up on you." Jason smiled and looked around the place.

"So you and Jess settled your differences?" Rory asked, hoping it turned out good when she left the room.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay," Jason replied. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Rory smiled at him.

"I know this might be weird, but would you like to go get some coffee?" Jason asked, glancing at her quickly before looking back at the ground.

Rory smiled, "Sure. I have an off hour tomorrow at twelve. How about we get some lunch?"

"That'll be great; you have my number so just call," Jason said.

"I will. It was nice meeting you Jason." She grinned and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"You too, Ms. Gilmore," Jason retorted with a smile on his face. Rory opened her mouth to object, but he beat her to it, "Or Rory?"

"That's better," She said, laughing a little.

He nodded to her and walked away. Rory watched him walk away and then looked forward. Jess was leaning against the doorway with an angry look on his face. He shook his head and walked away from her and to his room.

Rory furrowed her brow, confused at what had just happened.

* * *

Jess sat up in his bed when he got to his room. He ate chocolate bar after chocolate bar, trying to find a different addiction. He closed his eyes tight and imagined the bitter taste of liquor in his mouth instead of the sweet chocolate. Jess opened his eyes and put down the chocolate. His head started throbbing a bit. 

He leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes again, softly this time. He held his head and massaged it a little, trying to soothe the pain that was pounding through his veins.

Thinking about his brother and Rory just made the pain worse. The two people he had come to trust went behind his back and planned a date. Of course, they both have no clue how he felt about Rory, but he thought it was obvious.

Jess sighed when he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Rory walked into the café the next day and sat in front of Jason, "Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Your brother didn't come to counseling this morning. I went to his room and he wasn't there." She shrugged and smiled a little. 

"It's okay." He grinned. The waitress came over and they ordered their drinks.

About an hour later their food was finished and they were talking about different things. From movies to political views. She was a little disappointed when he said that reading wasn't a favorite hobby of his. He did it for work not for pleasure.

Rory looked at her watch, "Oh shoot. I better get back to work. Thank you for buying me lunch, this was nice." She smiled.

"Maybe we could do it again?" Jason asked.

"Uh, well, I don't know. How about I call sometime?" Rory smiled and grabbed her coat.

"Sure." Jason nodded and stood up, "See you around."

"You too," Rory said, slipping on her coat. She walked out the door and got into her car.

* * *

When she got back to work, she went straight to her office. Rory looked up and saw Jess standing at her door.

"Hey, you missed your appointment this morning." Rory walked over to him and unlocked her office.

"Yeah, sorry. So did you have fun with my brother?" He asked, with a little bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah." She grinned and walked into her office, Jess following behind her.

"Well that's just swell," Jess remarked, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory turned to him.

"How could you go on a date with my brother?" Jess asked, getting aggravated at the situation.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see anything wrong with it. I need to get out and have a little fun. Your brother is nice." Rory sat down in her desk chair, "What is wrong with that?"

Jess shook his head, "Nothing, forget it."

"Jess-" Rory started, but Jess cut her off.

"I said nothing, drop it." Jess said, walking out of the office, and, for the second time since he's been here, slamming the door.

Rory sighed and laid her head on her desk.

* * *

**A/N: So I liked writing this chapter, I just didn't know about the outcome. Review, people, please! I like reviews. Reviews equal happiness. Happiness equals faster updates. **

**And again to Literati and naley forever: Sorry!!! lol**


	5. This Game We Play

**Disclaimer: I own Jake, Nikki, Maggie, and the Rehabilitation Center . Nothing else, so please don't sue.**

**Summary: Even in a dark world of crazy parties, alcohol, and waking up in unknown places … there's someone at the end waiting to help you back to reality. Literati. AU.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I tried writing this chapter as soon as I could. So sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you to my BETA Just A Girl Of The Hollowx3**

**-----------**

Jess walked out into the hall after he woke up from a long night of tossing and turning. A tall red headed man was by the pay phone. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he watched the man as he turned to him.

"You Jess Mariano?" He asked Jess.

"Uh, yeah," Jess replied, walking towards him.

"Call for you." The man tossed the phone to Jess when he got close enough.

"Hello?" Jess said into the phone after adjusting it between his shoulder and ear. He watched the man walk down the hall.

"Jess, hey, it's Jason."

"Oh, hey." The bitterness in his voice came out involuntarily. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, shuffling against the blue carpet.

"How are you today?" Jason asked him, sounding a little concerned.

"Fine," he deadpanned, making patterns in the carpet with his feet. Jess could even hear how angry he sounded.

"Jess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jason, can I go now?" He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back against the wall.

"Not until you tell me what's up."

Jess laid his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling, "Nothing is wrong … will you leave me alone? I'm fine."

"Fine, I called because I wanted to tell you that we can't have Christmas all together at the house this year."

"Why not?" Jess asked. He didn't like that at all, it was a tradition that they go to the house. Even though he didn't do it for quite a while, the thought that it will always be at the house made him at ease.

"Because we're going to have our Christmas three days late. I have a business trip that I can't miss. We'll still have Christmas … it'll just be on the 28th."

Jess nodded and stuffed his left hand in his pocket, "Oh … Well, I have to get to my appointment. I'll call later."

"Okay, bye Jess."

"Bye Jason."

"Tell Rory hi," Jason added before Jess hung up.

"No," Jess said quickly and hung the phone up. He looked around the empty hall and walked to Rory's office. He knocked on the door one time.

Rory jerked her head up from the book she was reading, "Come in."

Opening the door, slowly, Jess walked in and sat in the chair in front of her, "Hey."

"Hi." Rory smiled a little.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day … I just- I don't want you to see my brother."

"Why?" Rory asked, furrowing her brow.

"Because I just don't," he answered, his eyes roaming the room for something other than her to look at.

"You need to give me a reason," Rory stood up and walked to her filing cabinet. She opened the drawer and got Jess' file out.

Jess stood up, "Why?! Why can't you just respect my wishes?"

"Because this is my life, Jess, and unless you give me a damn good reason not to date your brother, I am going to date him!" Rory said, raising her voice and turning to him.

Jess crashed his lips on hers in an angry kiss. She stumbled back a little, but kissed him back with equal force. He kissed her harder and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. Jess pulled away to look at the effect he had on her.

She opened her eyes and pulled him back to her by the shoulders, kissing him softer. He cupped her face with his big hands and kissed her slowly and gently. This time she pulled away first and averted her eyes to the floor.

She shook her head, violently, "No, no, no … I'm not supposed to get involved with the patient! This can't happen, that never happened." She walked behind her desk and took out a blue handbook while Jess watched her with a dazed expression. She flipped through the pages and stopped on one, "See? Look. Counselors, nurses, or other employees can not have a romantic relationship with the patient."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Jess asked, toying with her and getting pleasure out of watching her squirm.

"Because you kissed me first!" Rory said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"But I pulled away and you pulled me back in," he pushed.

"You have some kind of effect on me! I don't know! I can't explain it, you just … you infuriate me but make me want you at the same time! You're messed up but so completely perfect and I've only known you for like a week!" Rory groaned and ran her hands through her dark, short hair.

He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Rory, stop."

"What?" She looks up at him and stops when she sees the worried expression on his face. She looks into his eyes for a second, but snaps out of it quickly, "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're looking at me and that is doing something." She takes a deep breath, "Session is over … I need to leave, now. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabs her purse and throws on her jacket.

"Rory …" Jess tries to stop her, but she walks past him and to the door. He watches her walk out and just stands there with his hands in his pockets. And he thought_ he_ was the messed up one.

**A/N: So short! I know and I am very sorry, but I had to post this so my next chapter will come longer! Hope you liked! **


End file.
